spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Employee
'Best Employee '''is the twenty-fifth episode of ''Livin' With The Squid. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sheldon J. Plankton *Eugene H. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles (cameo) *Patrick Star (cameo) *Larry the Lobster (cameo) *Squilvia (cameo) *Finster Fish (cameo) *Michael Scorn (nonspeaking cameo) *Daniel Grant (nonspeaking cameo) Plot SpongeBob becomes jealous when Sheldon wins the "Employee Of The Month" award. Story The Krusty Krab "One low-fat Krabby Patty and a large Protein Shake to go. Got it. And may I say sir, you look absolutely stunning," Sheldon stated. Larry blinked. "Uh...thanks?" he said. "Here ya go!" SpongeBob grinned, poking his head out of the window, the bag of food in his hands. Larry grinned, grabbing the food and walking off. "Thanks!" he waved as he walked off, quickly winking at Sheldon. "He winked at me!" Sheldon squealed. "Plankton, aren't you married?" SpongeBob asked. "Yeah, but she's a bitch," he stated dryly. Squidward once used to live in Bikini Bottom With neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick But then he had enough He couldn't take them anymore So he moved to Coral City And well now let's just say It couldn't have gotten any worse! Eugene then burst out of his office, walking over to the new cashier. "Plankton, you've been flirting with every single customer since you got here!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, so?" Sheldon said, crossing his arms. "I could make profit off of this!" he grinned, quickly heading outside and placing new sign in front of the restaurant. Squilvia walked towards the restaurant, reading the sign. "Order Here And Have A Tiny Green Dick Flirt With You. Sounds good to me!" she grinned, quickly running into the establishment. "What can I help you with?" Sheldon asked. "I'd like to have a green dick flirt with me please!" she said, breathing deeply. "...Wow, you have a big nose," the cashier pointed out. "Aw, thank you! Squidward's is even bigger than mine. But he won't let me suck it!" she growled. "Uh...okay then. Now, is there anything you'd like to actually order?" he asked. "Your ***!" she boomed. SpongeBob and Sheldon glanced at each other. "Well, she's not as bad as Karen," he shrugged. The Next Day Eugene walked over to Sheldon, holding something behind his back. "Krabs? What's behind your back? It's not another bomb, is it?" he asked, backing away from his boss. "Pft, bomb? Yeah right!" he joked, quickly taking out a picture of the cashier. "A framed picture of me?" Sheldon asked, a confused tone in his voice. "Read the caption," Eugene smirked. "Employee of the month...I'm the employee of the month?" Sheldon asked. "Yep!" Eugene grinned. "What?!" SpongeBob shouted, bursting out from the kitchen. "Oh, hey SpongeBob! I was just telling Plankton here that he's employee of the month," Eugene greeted. "He's employee of the month?! Why?!" SpongeBob questioned. "Well, it's simple. Ever since Plankton started working here, the sales have gone through the roof! He's just very charming, if you know what I mean," Eugene explained. SpongeBob's eye twitched. "Why is he doing that?" Sheldon asked, pointing to SpongeBob. "Beats me," Eugene shrugged, walking back into his office. Squidward's House The door burst open, SpongeBob storming into the house. "Unbelievable!" he shouted. "What is it now?" Squidward asked, an annoyed tone in his voice. "Eugene gave Plankton the 'Employee Of The Month' award instead of me!" he complained. "Not this again," Squidward said, getting up from the couch and heading upstairs. "That crab is crazy. First he makes Squidward go insane by selling him some sort of drugged soda, then he gives Plankton the 'Employee Of The Month' award of you! I mean, come on. What is up with that guy?" Patrick ranted. "Wanna help me murder Plankton?" SpongeBob asked. "Sorry, I can't. Those two government guys have their eye on me," Patrick declined. SpongeBob glanced over to the window, which Daniel and Michael had been staring through. SpongeBob rolled his eyes, closing the blinds. "Fine, I'll get someone else to help me," he said, heading upstairs and walking into Patrick's room. Patrick followed the sponge, confused. "Why are you walking into my room?" he asked. "You'll find out," SpongeBob answered, moving Patrick's bed and quickly hopping into Finster's lair. Finster had been in his lair, watching ''My Small Sea Pony: Imagination Is Coolio Moolio ''on a gigantic monitor. "Ooh, I love this show!" SpongeBob squealed. "Gah!" Finster's eyes widened, quickly shutting off the program. "What are you doing in my lair?!" he growled at the sponge. "I need your help," SpongeBob stated. The Krusty Krab SpongeBob and Finster broke into the establishment, both of them wearing ski masks. "Ooh, customers! May I say, you two look absolutely adorable in those ski masks?" Sheldon flirted. "I still can't see with this thing," SpongeBob said dryly. "Wait, SpongeBob? Is that you?" Sheldon asked. "Yes, me and Finster!" SpongeBob shouted, the two of them ripping off their ski masks. "You know, I think you guys looked cuter with ski masks on. Could you maybe place them back on your faces?" Sheldon asked, a nervous grin on his face. "No way, Jose! We're here to get rid of you!" SpongeBob denied. "First of all, my name's Sheldon. Second of all, why do you want to get rid of me?" he asked. "You stole my 'Employee Of The Month' award!" SpongeBob shouted. "Uh, no I didn't. Krabs gave it to me. I got that award fair and square. Just like your pants," Sheldon said dryly. "Ugh, would you guys shut up already?! I'm getting of your constant nagging! Let's just kill this little sucker already!" Finster complained, taking out a machine gun. "I think you've confused me for Squilvia," Sheldon said, quickly hopping onto the machine gun and removing the bullets. "Hey! That's damaging property!" Finster accused. "And I'll be damaging your insides next," Sheldon smirked, stuffing the bullets into Finster's mouth. "Man, these taste weird," Finster commented, before falling to the ground. Sheldon hopped off the machine gun, walking over to his fast food partner. "You've gotta be kidding me, SpongeBob," Sheldon said. "What? All I did was try to murder you over a pointless award," SpongeBob said. Sheldon stared at the sponge, a deadpan expression on his face. "...I see your point. Hehe, sorry about that. It seems I'm always getting jealous about stupid things..." SpongeBob sighed, glancing down at the floor. "Hey, SquarePants. It's okay. I've done some pretty terrible stuff too. But you can become better. Just like I did," Sheldon said. "You really think so?" SpongeBob grinned. "Sure! But you should probably see a therapist. You're a complete psychopath," Sheldon said. Category:Episodes Category:Livin' With The Squid Category:Livin' With The Squid Episodes Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pages with red links